


Ironstrange

by about_agirl



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe (ocasional), IronStrange, Ironstrange español, M/M, Songfic, StrangeIron
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/about_agirl/pseuds/about_agirl
Summary: ~ιρονστρανγε~|| HOMOSEXUAL |||| IRONSTRANGE ||Tony Stark X Stephen Strange.Drabbles y shots sobre la pareja de Stephen Strange y Tony Stark.Diferentes situaciones del Ironstrange.•Sin orden cronológico.•Capítulos cortos.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Doctor Stephen Strange

Stephen llegó a la vida de Tony de una manera inesperada, con mucho brillo y ruido de por medio, y con mucho dramatismo.

Stephen apareció para darle un toque místico a la vida de Tony.

Stephen Strange estuvo a lado de Stark cuando tuvo que encontrarse de nuevo con El Capitán America y El Soldado del Invierno.

—¡Ey, vamos! Todo saldrá bien —dijo Stephen con voz suave, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Tony, fuera de la sala de reuniones de la antigua Torre Stark.

El millonario le dio una mirada de angustia. Obtuvo como respuesta un ligero apretón de manos y una cálida sonrisa.

—Invencible Iron Man, es el momento.

—Cuento con todo su apoyo, Doctor Strange.

Pero fue perfecto, de otra manera Strange no hubiera causado tanto impacto en el millonario.


	2. Significado

Después de los sucesos ocurridos en Nueva York, a Tony le asustaba conocer y ser consciente de su insignificancia. Luego, durante su pelea contra El Capitán América y El Soldado del Invierno, se cuestionó sobre su existencia, y el significado de ella.

“Sólo una partícula momentánea en un Universo infinito”.

Eso hasta que conoció a Stephen Strange; pues el doctor había aparecido en su vida en el momento indicado, mostrándole su lugar y lo fundamental que resulta su existencia para el vasto multiverso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aún no sé como usar esto, pero estoy haciendo lo mejor de mí, send help.


	3. Como conocí a tu...

El hilo de pensamientos de Tony, fue interrumpido por un fuerte ruido; parecido a una explosión. Lo peor pasó por su mente.

_Rogers. Rogers y Barnes._

Pensó el genio _._

Salió de la habitación con su ropa de dormir, y en el antebrazo una parte de la armadura.

Sus pasos eran ligeros y silenciosos, antes de llegar al lugar de dónde provino el sonido se refugió en la oscuridad, escuchando una discusión.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Strange? El Ojo de Agamoto no es tu juguete, no es tu fuente de diversión o distracción. No es uno de tus experimentos. —Tony rodó los ojos, él también había recibido ese regaño más de una vez. —¿A caso, nunca lees las consecuencias o advertencias de los hechizos? —A Tony le extraño la palabra “hechizo”.

_Genial, dos chiflados están en mi piso._

—Podríamos estar en una dimensión desconocida, o alterando leyes naturales —continuo alterada la voz. Cuando escucho la palabra “dimensiones” el miedo se apoderó de él.

—Relájate un momento, Wong. Sólo estamos en Nueva York, fue teletransportación. O eso espero—dijo una voz más profunda.

Tony salió de donde se encontraba, no en pose de ataque, pero sí en guardia.

—Señor Stark—. Dijo el más alto, el de la voz profunda. Era un hombre muy alto y delgado; con el cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás, a los laterales de su cabeza, a la altura de las patillas eran visibles algunas canas; tenía unos brillantes ojos azules y una barba que enmarcaba sus labios. Sus ropas eran bastante extrañas, parecidas a una túnica de dos piezas, de color azul, de un material grueso. Portaba unas botas negras y una capa larga color escarlata, con solapas elevadas—¿Si es usted el señor Stark, no? Anthony Stark, el líder de Los Vengadores.

El castaño despertó de su ensoñación donde estudiaba los rasgos y detalles de quién hablaba.

—Sí, soy yo.—Se aclaro la garganta—Pero ya ni dirijo a los Vengadores—Esbozo una sonrisa sin alegría—. Ni siquiera sé si aún formó parte de ellos.

—Pero, ¿Seguimos en la Tierra?, ¿En el Siglo XXI?—preguntó el otro hombre rompiendo el silencio monumental que se había estaurado, entre Stark y el ex-cirujano mientras se veían a los ojos.

Tony río y Strange rodó los ojos.

—Tony Stark —Se presentó de manera oficial, a los recién llegados, que a su parecer ya no parecían un par de lunáticos. Tanto. —Y, caballeros, si no quieren que llame a la policía o yo mismo haga algo, díganme quiénes son y porqué irrumpen en mi casa a esta hora.

—Doctor Stephen Strange.

El hechicero estiró su mano temblorosa hacia el millonario en forma de saludo, éste la tomó y sus miradas chocaron.

La dulce miel, de los ojos de Iron Man; contra el frío océano de los ojos del Doctor Strange.

—¿No es usted, aquel doctor famoso?

—Lo era, sí. Bueno, aún lo soy, pero es más bien complicado.

—Mi nombre es Wong —. Intervino sus divagaciones el otro hombre.

—¿Sólo Wong? Como... Drake... o Bono... Pitágoras... Flea—Wong echo a reír y se gano una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Strange.

—¿Qué? Con él sí resulta gracioso...

Después de la presentación, Stephen se encargó de dar una simple y breve explicación de cómo habían ido a parar ahí. **  
**

—Entonces, se quedarán esta noche. O lo que queda de ella.

—No queremos importunarlo—replicó Wong.

—Demasiado tarde, ya lo hicieron—giró y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia las habitaciones—. Les mostraré dónde pueden quedarse.

Después de que ambos practicantes de las artes místicas se instalarán de manera provisional en la Torre, y que uno de ellos -Wong- sucumbiera ante el sueño; Tony regresó a la sala, acompañado por Stephen.

Una vez que ambos se situaron en un sofá la conversación surgió simple y natural entre ellos. En algún momento de la velada, Stephen se quedó observando con detenimiento los ojos marrones de Tony.

—¿Qué?

El tono de voz utilizado por Anthony fue quedó y suave, no había necesidad de subir el tono, pues el hechicero se encontraba muy cerca.

—Tienes un cerebro de infarto—Strange acortó, aún más, la poca distancia entre ellos. El castaño lo miro con curiosidad.—Es un cumplido—. Se apresuró a aclarar.

Y antes de que ambas barbas pudieran entrar en contacto Stark añadió: —Buenas noches, Doctor.

Entonces, se levantó y dejó el lugar; Stephen Strange se quedó sonriente y reflexionado un momento antes de abandonar el lugar también.

Anthony Stark, esbozo una brillante sonrisa antes de dormir.


	4. Ojos

—...¡Y sus ojos! Te lo digo, de verdad, Rhodey, sus ojos son lo más bello de este mundo. Puedo pasarme horas mirándolos; son atrayentes, me hipnotizan; a veces pueden ser tan fríos y calculadores, y otras veces reflejan a la perfección sus sentimientos y son tan expresivos; además, tiene una mirada segura, que inspira confianza... No hay nada que se les compare, no es posible. No... no me ignores—. Tony paró la reparación del motor y su monólogo para mirar a su mejor amigo.

—Te escuchó desde hace media hora que empezaste a describirme a Stephen Strange. A todo esto, ¿De qué color son sus fascinantes ojos?

Tony apretó sus labios y lo pensó.

—Del color del océano después de una tormenta—. Dijo con seguridad.

—¿Y ese color es?

—Hermoso.


	5. Espera

Stephen Strange decidió que sería buena idea pasar de sorpresa a la torre e invitar a Tony para almorzar. Cuando llegó, sólo se encontró con Visión; así que ocupó un sofá para continuar con su espera.

—Uh-ah... ¿Hola? ¿Estás aquí, Friday?

—Sí, Doctor.

—¿Sabes cuando va a regresar el señor Stark?

—No lo sé. ¿Debería preguntarle?

—Sí, por favor, y no le digas que yo pregunté—. Entonces se extendió cuan largo era sobre el sofá.

—Por supuesto. —Jefe, ¿Cuándo regresará a la torre?

—¿Stephen pregunta?

—No.

—Hay pizza en el refrigerador. No tardo, Stephen.


	6. Pareja

Anthony Edward Stark; Iron Man, no sabe trabajar en equipo.

Este juicio no es completamente falso, pero tampoco es completamente cierto.

Tony es un líder innato, e inteligente en demasía, por ello le costaba aceptar y acatar las órdenes de Steve Rogers sin rechistar; y bueno, también es algo ególatra. Así que, siempre hubo conflicto entre ambos Vengadores.

Pelear junto a Doctor Strange, era completamente distinto. No habíaentre ellos algún complejo de superioridad porque se trataban como pares, como iguales.

Tony no tenía que dar, ni recibir orden alguna, no tenía que lidear con descontentos, ni con malas interpretaciones. Juntos se complementan.

—Tony.

—¿Sí, cariño?

—Sígueme—. Una vez dicho esto, Stephen se elevó, seguido de él, Tony emprendió el vuelo en su armadura.

Cuando el ojiazul decidió que tenían la altura suficiente paró. Iron Man llegó a su lado y retiró la parte frontal del casco.

—¿Qué pasa, Stephen? ¿Por qué dej...—La frase fue interrumpida por Strange, quien se lanzó hacia Stark y comenzó a besarlo con devoción.

Tony no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro entre el beso. El contacto que tenían sus labios era con fuerza, pero a la vez suave; con energía y a la vez tan puro.

Y desde entonces Stephen hacia todo lo posible por besar a Anthony cuando ninguno tenía contacto con el suelo; cuando ambos se encontraban por encima del resto, con todos los significados de esta oración.


	7. Por eso eres tú quien se está cambiando.

—Vamos, Tony, esto es importante para Peter, no podemos llegar tarde—. El doctor apresuró, mientras arreglaba el puño de su camisa frente a un espejo.

—Ya lo sé, Stephen. Estoy listo.

Anthony salió al encuentro de Stephen y él lo miraba de la misma manera que cuando tuvieron su primer encuentro. Los ojos del millonario brillaron al encontrase con los de Strange.

Entonces, el doctor reparó que iban vestidos de la misma forma.

—No—. Stark lo miro con confusión evidente—, regresa a cambiarte, no podemos ir igual.

El más bajo auto-analizó su vestimenta, para después pasar a la de su pareja. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Yo me vestí primero—. Replicó antes que el Hombre de Hierro pudiese alegar siquiera.

Tony respondió después de rodar los ojos: —A mí se me ve mejor.

—Y por eso eres tú quien se está cambiando—. Stephen pasó una mano por su cabello perfectamente peinado, asegurándose que lo último no fue oído por Tony.


	8. Tipo

El leve aroma a alcohol que desprendía el cuerpo de Tony rodeó las fosas nasales de Stephen cuando se sentó sobre su regazo.

Después el castaño se acercó más a él y enterró su rostro en el cuello contrario, aspiró su aroma para después soltar un suspiro y restregarse contra él.

—Tony, cariño, no creo que se momento oportuno para esto—. Dijo Stephen en un tono calmado y bajo, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo la espalda de Stark.—Tus amigos están presentes.

Y era cierto, la escena de cariño entre ambos hombres podía ser apreciada por los Vengadores, que se encontraban con ellos debido a la "pequeña reunión" organizada por el regreso de Thor y Bruce Banner.

Tony se separó un poco del pelinegro y comenzó a acariciar su barba con delicadeza: —Nunca antes creí que a alguien, aparte de mí, le quedara tan bien la barba—Hablaba con un poco de dificultad y arrastrando las palabras—, pero usted, Doctor, está guapísimo.

—Y usted ebrio, señor Stark.

—Eso no quita el hecho de lo atractivo que es.

La risa que soltó el hombre de hierro fue fácil y floja.

—Sabes, Stephen... tú eres, completamente, mi tipo. Eres lindo y eres mi tipo. Es decir, mírate...—y el millonario lo observó— Eres un encanto. Además, tienes ese bonito cabello peinado hacia atrás, y esas canas; Dios son sexys. Y tienes ese aire místico, tan extraño... porque eres extraño—soltó una pequeña risa ante su propia broma refiriéndose al nombre de su pareja. —Y eres perfectamente alto. ¡Oh! Y tienes esos pómulos que son para morirse. Y tus ojos, definitivamente estoy enamorado de tus bellos ojos; podría perderme en ellos.

—En este momento, Tony, podrías perderte hasta caminando en línea recta. 

El millonario hizo un ruido para silenciarlo. —La verdad, no sé como mantuve una relación con otra persona que no fueras tú, porque definitivamente eres mi tipo.   
  


Para la buena suerte del hechicero, Tony pudo volver hacerle esta declaración sin estar ebrio.


	9. Soulmates

_Anthony cree firmemente en la teoría de las almas gemelas.  
Aquella que dice que en alguna parte del mundo había un cada quien, para su cada cuál.   
_   
  
  
  


A pesar de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, Strange y Stark se entendían a la perfección.

Porque Stephen sabía lo que era estar en la cima del mundo, y luego caer estrepitosamente.  
Y Anthony conocía la sensación de cargar sobre sus hombros todo la responsabilidad.

Porque ambos habían recibido una lección de vida estando al borde de la perdición.  
Y ambos estaban rotos.

Porque Stark sabía que no puedes abandonar a una persona cuando tiene problemas, cuando las cosas se ponen duras.   
Y Strange necesita apoyo; y al mismo tiempo, es el mejor brindándolo.

Porque ambos tenían problemas de confianza.  
Y decidieron confiar nuevamente él uno en el otro.

Porque tanto Iron Man como Doctor Strange sabían que la gente trata de ser empatica, pero en realidad no entienden lo qué pasa. A menos que lo hayan vivido de forma directa.  
Y ellos lo sabían, lo entendían, porque lo habían vivido.

Porque Stephen es engreído; y Tony narcisista.   
Y ambos son tan parecidos que nadie, a excepción del contrario, podía comprenderlos por completo. Porque juntos estaban completos. Y eran uno.   
  
  
  
  


_Y Anthony Edward Stark estaba seguro que su pareja predestinada es Stephen Strange.  
Porque Stephen Strange sabe que Tony es su alma gemela._


	10. Primera cita.

Dentro del taller de la Torre se encontraba Tony Stark, modificando de manera virtual algunos diseños de sus antiguas armaduras con ayuda de FRIDAY; el ingeniero estaba sumamente concentrado haciendo cálculos y mejoras en la parte técnica y mecánica.

Dentro de la misma estancia, como compañía y más como "apoyo moral" Strange se dedicaba a leer más sobre las artes místicas.

El hechicero se encontraba en silencio al igual que el hombre de hierro, únicamente rodeados por música y con la excepción de los comentarios del millonario hacia la inteligencia artificial.

—Señor Stark—. Lo llamó FRIDAY.

—¿Qué pasa, FRIDAY? Estoy ocupado.

—Disculpe, señor, pero la invitación del evento anual que ofrece Stark Industries para beneficiados, acaba de llegar.

—¿Ah sí?—Anthony comenzó a prestar verdadera atención; y Stephen de manera discreta hizo lo mismo, apartándose de su lectura y elevando de manera involuntaria la ceja izquierda.

—Así es, jefe.  
Fue la respuesta de la inteligencia artificial.

—Y, ¿puedo llevar algún acompañante? O, no se me tiene permitido...

—Puede hacerlo, si así lo desea, señor.  
  


—Entonces, doctor.—Stark volteo y caminó hacia él; usando ese tono de voz que siempre utilizaba cuando se ponía a filtrear con Strange, y adoptando esa postura de seducción y seguridad—. ¿Tiene planes para...?

—Miércoles dos de Mayo, diez treinta de la noche—.Completo FRIDAY.

Stephen cerró el libro y lo colocó a uno de sus costados.   
—¿Es esto una cita, señor Stark?—.El tono de voz del doctor indicaba que le seguía el juego.

Y vaya que a Tony le volvía loco esta característica de Stephen Vincent Strange, el coqueteo no resultaba tan sencillo. Stephen sabía qué hacer y Tony también; y todo se volvía más... intenso.

—Sólo si usted quiere que sea una cita.

—Quiero.

—Yo también.

Los orbes resplandecientes de Tony estaban clavaros en los contrarios azules y profundos. Ambos hombres con una sonrisa, la de Anthony grande, mostrando sus perfectos dientes; y la de Stephen más pequeña pero cargada de sentimientos.

—Entonces, tenemos una cita.—.Agregó el castaño luego de un rato; su mano, se estiró de manera inconsciente hacia la mano del pelinegro; éste la aceptó gustoso, entrelazando sus dedos.

Para la noche de su primera cita, ambos héroes acordaron encontrarse en el vestíbulo de la Torre.

Anthony vestía un elegante smoking negro, resaltando de su vestuario el calzado deportivo que portaba y un moño, ambos de color turquesa. Stephen usaba un traje, acompañado de una camisa morada y la capa sobre sus hombros, esta última camuflada como un abrigo largo.

Se dirigieron al evento en uno de los autos deportivos de Stark. 

Desde el momento que llegaron al recinto las cosas comenzaron a complicarse; ambos hombres fueron separados y abordados por diferentes personas. El salón estaba atiborrado, no habían tenido la oportunidad, siquiera, de compartir un trago.

Cuando al fin ambos se encontraban libres, el millonario alcanzó a Strange en un pequeño sillón.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Aburrido.—Tony rió.

—Sí, yo también. Supongo, que ya cumplí con el tiempo de asistencia suficiente... creo que podríamos retirarnos y comenzar la cita de verdad.

El doctor esbozó una de sus tan habituales pequeñas sonrisas que dedicaba a Tony; sin contradecirlo o comentar algo más abandonó su asiento, Iron Man y Doctor Strange, se pusieron en camino.

Tony detuvo el lujoso deportivo frente a un establecimiento cualquiera de Burger King que se topó en el trayecto.

—Muero por una hamburguesa con queso; tengo hambre—.Fue la respuesta a la interrogante ceja izquierda de Stephen Strange.

El ojimiel rodeó el auto y ayudó a bajar a su compañero.

Después de pedir (literalmente) todo lo que había cruzado por su inteligentes cabezas; los dos hombres de barba conducían sin un rumbo fijo por la ciudad, con música del milenio pasado, haciendo comentarios inteligentes y cargados de ironía.   
  


—Deberíamos ir allá arriba.

El punto que señalaba el practicante de las artes místicas era la cima de un edificio iluminado.

Para poder llegar al punto planeado, el hechicero abrió un portal, y al traspasarlo, ya se encontraban en su destino. 

Una vez allí, los héroes se sentaron al borde, con los pies colgando hacia el vacío; ingirieron todo lo antes adquirido, quejándose del hambre que habían sufrido a lo largo del evento.

Posteriormente, la conversación tomó otros rumbos, desde cosas en común entre ambos, hasta teorías científicas.

A Tony le encantaba la conversación de Stephen; por la seguridad y sencillez con la que hablaba, y su amplio tema de conversación, y su voz profunda (que si escuchaba con atención podía detectar el ligero acento británico).

Y Stephen pensaba que Tony era la mejor persona para charlar; por su gran intelecto y humor característico. Además de ese admirable cerebro que tenía.

—Al final, es la mejor primera cita en la historia de las Mejores Citas.

—¿Anthony, qué?

El millonario se soltó a reír. Y el Hechicero Supremo atrapó sus labios en un beso; mientras la capa de levitación tomaba su forma original y los cubría del viento.


	11. Tomar la mano de Stephen Strange.

La primera vez que Anthony tomó la mano del doctor fue un tanto compleja.

Stephen no se rehusaba a interactuar y tener contacto físico con el Hombre de Hierro; pero siempre huía a el contacto de sus manos con las de Stark.

El ingeniero al principio dejó pasar este hecho, pensando que estaría aislado. Con el paso del tiempo Anthony comenzó a sospechar; cada vez que con sutileza él extendía los dedos en dirección a Strange, el doctor apartaba la mano de manera rápida.

—Ah, ¡Maldita sea!—. Exclamó fúrico Stephen Strange. El hechicero había estado practicando por su propia cuenta las artes místicas y el resultado (desde dos horas atrás) no era el esperado.

Cuando la desesperación iba apoderándose de él comenzó a culpar a sus manos. Sentado en un banco cualquiera del taller de Tony observaba ceñudo sus manos lastimadas; el pelinegro se encontraba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos (la mayoría de ellos maldiciones) que sólo se percató de la presencia de Stark cuando estaba frente a él y ya era demasiado tarde para retirar su brazos y evitar el contacto.

Los ojos de Stephen se mostraban inseguros, los orbes cálidos de Tony le brindaron fuerza.

Anthony tomó las manos de Strange. Y después de un breve instante éstas dejaron de temblar violentamente.  
Un grito quedó atorado en la garganta del doctor; y el ingeniero jadeo sorprendido.

—¡Oh, Tony!—.Y con un agarre firme a las mejillas del nombrado le proporcionó un casto beso.

Y así las cosas: Las manos de Stephen podían estar en calma cuando Tony la unía con las suyas.


	12. Scar Tissue.

Había sido una semana difícil para todos, con batallas frecuentes, y nuevas amenazas contantes; el equipo se encontraba agotado y un poco lastimado.

Stephen terminaba su desayuno cuando Tony entró en la cocina con su habitual ropa para dormir, y con el objetivo de conseguir una taza de café.

—Buenos días, Doctor Strange.

Antes de responder Stephen se deleito al escuchar la grave voz de Tony llamándolo por su título, y saludándolo.   
—Buenos días, Anthony.—Stark asintió y levantó un poco las cejas mientras bebía de su taza.

A pesar de ya haber finalizado sus alimentos, el doctor permaneció en la cocina, solamente, para pasar un poco más de tiempo con Iron Man.

Al instante, los dos hombres se pusieron al tanto de su semana, resumiendo y comparando las situaciones a las que se enfrentaron y sus estrategias de batalla; en algún momento Stephen inicio un proceso de abstracción sobre el rostro de Tony, y notó que ahora tenía algunas heridas y marcas por la lucha. Tres, si era preciso: una sobre la ceja derecha; la segunda por debajo de los labios, situada un poco a la izquierda; y la última se extendía de manera vertical desde la punta de su barbilla hasta donde esta terminaba.  
  


—En ocasiones como éstas, echo tanto de menos Malibú—. La mirada del ingeniero se encontraba fija hacia al frente, y sus ojos brillaban con añoranza, Strange detectó, también, que su tono de voz poseía un tinte de nostalgia.

De un instante a otro Tony se giró hacia Stephen con brusquedad, y su aura de melancolía desapareció siendo reemplazada por una de alegría y emoción. —¡Vayamos a California!

El hechicero levantó ambas cejas y se inclinó hacia delante por la sorpresa; sus pensamientos no iban a la velocidad de los de Tony. Trataba de analizar todo a la velocidad correspondiente, pero sus ideas no resultaban lógicas, al final lo único que pudo enunciar fue: —¿Qué?

El castaño rodó los ojos, pero en un gesto de diversión.   
—Sí, vamos a Malibú—repitió.

—P-Pero, Tony. No podemos... la ciudad, el Santuario...

—Sí podemos, hemos luchado (de eso va nuestro trabajo) ahora merecemos vacaciones—. Mientras decía lo anterior Tony llegó a lado del doctor y tiro de su mano para ponerse en camino.

Stephen suspiro antes de contestar. —Sí, tal vez, necesitemos vacaciones.

—¡Exacto, Doctor!—. El hombre de hierro lo encaró cuando estaban cerca del ascensor.

—Pero no hemos planeado nada, y tú sigues en pijama.

—Lo mejor es el factor sorpresa—, el comentario fue acompañado por una sonrisa tan grande que llegó hasta los labios de Stephen. —Ahora, tú irás por tu manta, mientras yo voy por una chamarra.   
  


—No es una manta—murmuró mientras iba a por su capa y otras cosas indispensables.   
  
  
  


Una vez fuera del recinto, Stephen estaba dispuesto a abrir un portal, pero Tony lo detuvo.

—No, Stephen. Lo mejor es el viaje.

Anthony tenía razón, ambos hombres disfrutaron al máximo el viaje en carretera, dejando que el viento les alborotara el cabello y el Sol calentara sus mejillas.

De manera automática Stark se dirigió a su antigua residencia, ahora sólo estaba la estructura y una gran vista panorámica del océano; permaneció un rato observando los tonos azules del paisaje y respirando la brisa fresca, cuando giró hacia el doctor, él ya lo miraba.  
—Andando—Dijo conduciéndolo hacia la playa.  
  
  
  


Al atardecer, ambos hombres se encontraban sentados sobre la arena, disfrutando de la compañía contraria y el ambiente que los rodeaba. Anthony miraba atento la espalda de Strange, las cicatrices que portaba.

—Todas ella después del accidente. Y siempre van a estar ahí, gritándome lo dolorosos que fue el pasado.

Tony apretó los labios antes de responder: —Sí, bueno, son marcas, Stephen. Y ahora son importantes, porque forman parte de ti; las marcas están ahí para decirnos de dónde venimos y hacia dónde vamos, son una de las manifestaciones del tiempo sobre nosotros, mostrando lo ínfimos que somos.—. El millonario se acercaba cada vez más al practicante de las artes mística.—Ésta—, señaló una cicatriz vertical en su pecho— es del reactor. Y ésta— apuntó a otra que cruzaba de marea horizontal— la hizo Rogers con su escudo.

—Realmente, eres increíble—. Stephen iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido.

—Bien, ahora cierra los ojos.

—¿Por qué?—. Peguntó mientras obedecía.

—Porque voy a besarte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insprado en Scar Tissue de Red Hot Chili Peppers.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzJj5-lubeM


	13. Primer beso.

Estaba ya bien entrada la noche cuando Stephen caminaba por la torre en busca de Tony.  
  
  


—Aún estás aquí—. Comentó el hechicero mientras ingresaba al taller, donde las luces permanecían encendidas.

El millonario salió de alguna parte con una taza de café humeante en la mano.

—Sí. ¡Qué raro!—. Tony frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca, con el fin de enfatizar el tono de falsa confusión que había empleado—, es decir, es mi taller, resulta bastante ilógico el hecho que me encuentre aquí.

Ambos héroes se encontraban uno frente al otro.

—Sabes qué no me refería a eso, Anthony.

—Sí, lo sé—. El castaño colocó su bebida sobre la superficie más cercana, para después frotarse la cara con ambas manos—. Y disculpa, pero ¿Sabes? T'Challa y los Guardianes, me prestaron algo de su tecnología, entonces quiero estudiarla y... esto es importante para mí, para nosotros, para la gente.

—Es importante que descanses, llevas casi tres días aquí—. El tono de voz de Stephen fue suave.

Stark esbozó una breve sonrisa, sin mostrar los dientes, para después contestar:—Claro, en cuanto termine este proyecto me tomaré un descanso.   
  
  


Tal vez fue por el tono conciliador de Stephen y el cansancio acumulado; pero de un instante a otro el hombre de hierro se balanceó bruscamente hacia delante; Strange logró sostenerlo por la espalda, para evitar alguna otra caída, Anthony se sostuvo con fuerza de la playera del cirujano.

—No has estado durmiendo, ni comiendo bien—, acusó el practicante de artes místicas, después de dar una breve mirada a su alrededor. 

La distancia entre los hombres, había reducido considerablemente, tanto que si Anthony se estiraba un poco, la punta de su nariz podía entrar en contacto con la de Strange. Pero ninguno de los dos, hizo algo para alejarse; sino que se mantuvieron atentos a los ojos del contrario.  
  


—¿Sí? ¿Cómo lo supiste, Sherlock?

—Porque soy doctor.— pero Stephen ya no miraba los orbes de Iron Man, más bien, enfocaba sus labios.

Tony soltó una leve risa, que al instante fue cortada por los labios de Stephen Strange.   
Para fortuna del doctor fue Stark quién comenzó a mover suavemente sus labios sobre los de él; y así ambos héroes se entregaron por completo. Compartiendo un beso, que ambos llevaban mucho tiempo esperando.

El hechicero supremo incrementó la fuerza con la que sostenía a Tony, con la finalidad de acercarlo más a su cuerpo. Y lo logró. Tanto que sus frentes chocaron de forma algo estrepitosa.   
  


—Oh.  
Exclamó Tony con una risa, al mismo tiempo que sobaba su frente. Doctor Strange, también se separó un poco, riendo con ganas.—Eso estuvo bien.

—Sí. Fue lindo y estuvo bien.


	14. Ellos pelean.

—No.

—P-pero, Stephen...

—No, Anthony.—negó rotundamente el hechicero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Sólo escúchame, será sencillo y no habrá ningún problema...—, la voz del millonario refleja su desesperación.   
  
  


La pareja de héroes llevaba discutiendo un largo tiempo sobre la estrategia que utilizarían para enfrentar al nuevo peligro que los amenizaba. Por una parte Stephen insistía en un ataque coordinado en equipo; por la otra Iron Man aseguraba que era mejor separarse y así atacar varios puntos a la vez.  
  
  


—¡Oh vamos, Stark! No te pongas pesado.

El doctor había alzado su tono de voz y Tony lo miro con indignación, y luego giró su cabeza hacia sus dos costados, donde algunos otros Vengadores observan la escena en silencio, sin atreverse a participar en la pelea.

—Bien. Está bien, mago de cuarta—, el hechicero le dedicó una mirada interrogante, acompañada de una de sus cejas elevadas; el ingeniero se acercó a él de forma amenazadora—. Voy a hacerlo, y no me importa cuál es tu opinión al respecto.   
  


Anthony miraba fijamente y con severidad a su pareja; y no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapo que lucía, con su rostro en un semblante serio, de esta manera sus pómulos se acentuaban aún más. Y sus ojos, que se encontraban fijos en los suyos, resplandecían en tonos que variaban del azul al verde. Tuvo que reprimir un suspiro, porque estaba molesto con él.  
Así que cuando el suspiro vino de la parte contraria se sorprendió.   
  
  


—Bueno, pues... te amo.  
A pesar de que había realizado una declaración, su tono voz fue firme, como si aún presentara un argumento para la discusión.

—¿Ah sí? Bien; porque te amo también—, la respuesta de Stark también fue en un tono retador.

—Bueno. Ésta es la primera vez que lo decimos—, al hablar el hechicero lo hizo con serenidad, reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos recién sucedidos.

—Sí, así es.

Stephen notó que los ojos de Anthony brillaban con ilusión, parecía que éstos sonreía por cuenta propia; pero esta acción no alcanza a sus labios. A la vez, Strange sintió que su corazón latía rápido y fuerte, delatando sus pensamientos y emociones.

—Bien. Voy a besarte ahora.

—Sí, será mejor que lo hagas.

El doctor se apresuró a juntar sus labios con los de su pareja. El ingeniero lo recibió gustoso, abrazando sus hombros para mantenerlo cerca de él; Stephen se aferró, fuerte, a su cadera.  
  
  
  
  


—¡Ah! Odio cuando ellos pelan—, comentó Wong, mientras observaba la escena frente a sus ojos. Ahora Anthony estaba sobre Strange, con sus piernas rodeando la cadera del hechicero.

Rhodey giró a verlo, consternado.  
—¿Ellos están peleando?


	15. El enamoramiento de Strange.

El hechicero supremo se encontraba meditando, sumido por completo en sus pensamientos, tratando de darles un orden. Al momento que exploraba y fortalecía su mente, la imagen de los brillantes ojos de Tony lo invadió por completo; disipando sus razonamientos anteriores. 

Sacudió su cabeza a los costados para tratar de despejarse y continuar con su tarea. 

Pero nuevamente se vio interrumpido, ahora con el recuerdo de su sonrisa enmarcada por su barba perfecta; una vez más se obligó a concentrarse. 

Cuando en su estado de conciencia escuchó la risa de Anthony sin que él estuviera presente, Stephen notó dos cosas:  
Que estaba a punto de caer (solamente salvado por su reliquia); y que pensaba en Tony Stark con demasía. 

Una vez a nivel del suelo, se cuestionó la razón por la que Iron Man invadía su mente. No era la primera vez que se sorprendía pensando en su compañero, recordando pequeños detalles de él. Como lo expresivo que era, moviendo constantemente las manos al hablar para enfatizar más el contexto. O la manera en la que sus ojos brillaban, cuando había algo que lo emocionara. 

Stephen sabía que cuando Tony camina de un lado a otro, mientras pasaba sus manos por su cara y su nuca, algo lo agobia. 

Los orbes de Stark parecían reflejar al Sol por su brillo y calidez. 

Strange admiraba a Anthony, por su ingenio e intelecto; por su fortaleza y valentía. Consideraba al ingeniero, como una de la personas más brillantes del Universo. 

Y comprendió que quería estar con él. Mucho tiempo; todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. Quería a Anthony Stark en su vida. 

Stephen Vicent Strange, estaba enamorado completa y absolutamente de Tony Stark. 

Estaba convencido de ello; porque lo sentían porque después de analizarlo un poco, llegó a esa conclusión.

El doctor abandonó rápidamente el sitio en el suelo donde estaba sentado; y comenzó a correr en busca del hombre de hierro. Corría por los pasillos de la Torre sin saber muy bien dónde buscar, ignorando la parte lógica que le decía que tenía que aguardar y pensar las cosas en frío. 

Corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, su corazón latía fuerte.

Y al parecer el destino estaba a su favor, porque al llegar a la estancia central encontró a Anthony de espaldas hablando con su inteligencia artificial y cambiando los canales del televisor.

—Anthony—, artículo con alivio, al instante que llegaba a su lado. 

—Hola, Doc. ¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero estar contigo—. Los ojos del millonario se abrieron de la impresión, y sus comisuras comenzaron a elevarse; iba a responder, pero el héroe frente a él elevó dos de sus dedos para silenciarlo—, quiero tener un algo contigo; podemos ponerle un nombre, puedo ser tu compañero, tu pareja, incluso tu novio; o no nombrarlo. Pero quiero estar contigo. De manera completa, porque siento que el tiempo no es suficiente, que nunca tengo suficiente de ti, Tony. Y me parecen fascinantes las citas y todos los besos que hemos compartido; haces que cada día suceda algo increíble. Deseo que cada instante a tu lado dure eternamente; y puedo hacerlo, por la gema del tiempo, pero no resultaría ético y alteraría las leyes naturales...—, el maestro de las artes místicas notó que divagaba, por la expresión de diversión que poseía Tony—. El punto es... ahora eres parte de mí; y siento que estás conmigo siempre, en cada espacio libre durante el día, en en cada cielo resplandeciente sobre mi cabeza, porque tus ojos son brillantes, sonrientes, tanto que son un espejo del Sol...

Stephen se detuvo y clavos sus ojos en los del hombre frente a él. Stark le regresaba la mirada; sabía que es lo que Strange sentía. Él se encontraba igual. 

Parecía como si ambos héroes hubieran generado un vínculo mental, tan fuerte como cualquier unión que había citado Stephen hace unos momentos. Para ambos era suficiente.


	16. El enamoramiento de Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi.  
> Pues aquí está la continuación de la parte anterior; espero que les guste.   
> ¡Gracias por continuar con la historia!
> 
> Live long and prosper.

Era domingo por la mañana y Tony despertó temprano, pensando aún en su más reciente sueño. 

Aunque más que un sueño, durante su descanso, su mente proyectó escenas de la última batalla liberada en las calles de Nueva York; seguido de unos de los mejores besos que había recibido en su vida. Uno de esos besos aéreos que le gustaba compartir con el doctor Stephen Strange. 

Anthony se encontraba confundido, había transcurrido casi una semana de aquello, pero la situación seguía rondando por su mente. Fresca, como si acabara de suceder.   
No había una razón lógica para seguir pensando en ello, la lucha había sido, hasta cierto punto, sencilla...

Pero aquel beso que había recibo de Stephen; había quedado grabado en su memoria. Había sido un beso distinto; y a pesar de los cambios que pudo percibir, seguía teniendo el mismo sentido. Como si por medio de aquel contacto entre sus labios Tony le revelara a Stephen sus pensamientos y emociones; como si hubiesen logrado compartir esencias. 

Todo con el practicante de artes místicas, se sentía intenso; y al mismo tiempo tan real y tan fuerte.   
Una fuerte atracción entre ambos hombres, comparable con un verdadero campo magnético. No podía evitar tener ese cúmulo de sentimientos hacia el doctor.

Stark pensó que un poco de televisión ayudaría a dispar sus ideas, con esto en mente, abandonó su habitación para dirigirse al área común de la Torre. 

Su plan funcionaba, logró distraerse mientras veía programas de televisión, y cambiaba canales. 

—Anthony. 

—Hola, Doc. ¿Qué sucede?

Por supuesto, el hombre de hierro no esperaba que de pronto llegase Stephen Vincent Strange corriendo hacia él, para declarar su enamoramiento. 

—Así que, Tony, ¿qué dices a esto? 

—¡Oh, Stephen!—, el millonario se abalanzó para rodearlo con su brazos y besarlo; pero se apartó velozmente después de un momento. —También quiero hablar; no serás tú el que se luzca en esta relación. He estado pensando en ti, de manera frecuente y continua; tanto que en ocasiones me sentía algo estúpido, porque inundabas mi mente. En tu compañía no podía concebir pensamiento alguno que no te involucrara; era como si todos mi sentidos sólo estuvieran alertas de ti; y cuando nuestro tiempo juntos finaliza mi corazón se siente vacío, y deseo que regreses el tiempo, (no de forma literal, sé que puedes hacerlo, pero no lo hagas; sólo me estoy expresando)—. Stephen soltó una risa leve y sincera—, porque la vida se siente más real cuando estoy en tu compañía. Y todo lo que esperaba de ti es que sintieras lo mismo; y ahora que lo sé, puedo decirte todo esto. Son diferentes las sensaciones que te dedico; pero puedo resumirlas en deseo y devoción, porque a partir de allí se define el amor. Y puede que lo sea, o puede que yo esté fuera de mi mente. Pero, Stephen, en algunas ocasiones, me parece que todo pasa como mucha rapidez y mi mente y mi cuerpo no pueden procesarlo del todo. Y a pesar de eso... me siento bien. Me haces sentir bien, Strange.

—Estamos juntos, entonces.

—Estamos tan unidos que no puedo dejarte ir.


	17. Profundo secreto.

Algunas veces el trabajo de superhéroe podía resultar pesado. No por las luchas o los villanos a enfrentar (si preguntabas a Iron Man), sino por los acuerdos que habían de negociarse y realizarse; por este último motivo Tony Stark tuvo la necesidad de viajar a Londres para arreglar algunos asuntos diplomáticos que aún se encontraban pendientes desde la firma de los Tratados de Sokovia. 

A pesar de todos lo intentos de Tony por hacer que su pareja descansara un poco, Stephen se negó rotundamente a que viajara solo; así que ambos héroes se encontraban en la capital británica. Cada uno resolviendo sus asuntos de importancia.

Anthony llevaba semanas enteras asistiendo a reuniones y conferencias. Strange, por otra partes decidió ocuparse del Santuario de Londres y fungir sus obligaciones como Hechicero Supremo desde ahí. 

Para cuando los problemas con los que tenía que lidiar Stark estaban casi resueltos (faltando solamente tecnicismos); y que el Doctor Strange tenía todo bajo control, decidieron que era un bueno momento para tener una cita. 

La noche de jueves, la cita se llevó a cabo.  
La pareja fue a cenar y después al teatro; y poco después pasada la medianoche, ambos hombres caminaban tomados de las manos por las iluminadas calles de la ciudad, disfrutando del otro y aquello que los rodeaba. 

Al tiempo que discutían sobre distintos puntos de su conocimiento; el contacto visual entre ellos predominaba, siendo elemento clave para su comunicación. 

Stephen admiraba como los ojos de Tony se mantenían chispeantes, a pesar de la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Por otra parte, Stark se encontraba fascinado de cómo los ojos del Hechicero Supremo cambiaban de color, dependiendo de cómo la luz se reflejase en ellos.

Cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre sus cabezas, ellos continuaron con su actividad, sin tomar demasiada importancia a la precipitación. 

Anthony quiso hacer un comentario respecto a lo que Stephen hablaba, así que se giró a verlo. 

—Strange...—, no pudo siquiera completar la frase porque la imagen de su compañero lo había impactado por completo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?—. El cirujano no quería alarmarse, y hacía todo lo posible para evitarlo; pero los grandes y sorprendidos ojos de Tony no ayudaban. 

—Tu cabello— soltó, y una sonrisa grande se formó en sus labios. 

El mencionado llevó la mano que no estaba entrelazada con el millonario sobre su cabeza y respondió un preocupado: —¿Qué es sucede? 

—Es rizado. 

Su rostro pasó por distintos estados de ánimo en muy poco tiempo, para finalizar en resignación.

—Sí, así es. Ahora conoces uno de mis más profundos secretos; estoy a tu merced.

El Hechicero sonaba serio, como si en verdad, fuese algo que pudiera perjudicarlo. Iron Man rió y se acercó a besar su nariz.

—Por mí está bien. Luces adorable—. Y le planto un beso más en la mejilla. Strange sonrió y lo miro con ternura—. Además tú también sabes mi más profundo secreto—, Stephen esperaba la respuesta expectante—, no soy tan alto en persona.


	18. Paseo nocturno.

Anthony miraba expectante al techo, como si esperara que algo saliera de él de un instante a otro. 

Suspiro pesadamente y giró sobre la cama hacia su costado izquierdo; ahora miraba con atención a la pared. Cerró los ojos, tratando de regular su respiración y conciliar el sueño. 

Nuevamente no. 

Regresó a su posición original; los minutos pasaban y su falta de sueño permanecía.

—¿Stephen?—. El nombrado soltó una serie de ruidos adormilados como respuesta.— ¿Estás dormido?

—No sé porque tú no lo estás.

—Yo tampoco lo sé.

—Dale un momento.

Un tiempo considerable pasó, y el millonario comenzaba a aburrirse. 

—Stephen.—No obtuvo una respuesta. —Stephen.—, nada otra vez—. ¡Stephen!— volvió a insistir, ahora un poco más alto.

—¿Sí, cariño? 

—Aún no puedo dormir—, se quejó. 

El hechicero se acercó más él y con un movimiento rápido lo pegó a su pecho.   
—Inténtalo.  
Y volvió a quedar dormido. Stark trato de imitarlo, pero fue en vano. 

—Ya lo hice y nada funciona.—, esta vez no hubo repuesta. —¡Strange! 

—Tony, realmente estoy dormido, ¿Por qué no piensas en algo que hacer? Cuando la tengas, házmelo saber. 

El hombre de hierro se deshizo de su agarre, y giró sobre su costado una vez más. 

—Stephen...

—¿Sí, Anthony? 

—Vamos a fuera. Vayamos a dar un paseo. 

Strange abrió los ojos y se movió en su dirección para quedar frente a él. —No.

—Oh, vamos. Dijiste piensa en algo, ya lo hice. ¡Anda! me ayudará a dormir.

—No, Tony. ¿A dónde iremos? Son las tres de la mañana.

—Error; son dos de la mañana y cuarenta y cinco minutos. Sólo conduciremos por ahí... y regresaré a dormir.

—Bien.

El hechicero giró sobre su eje para incorporarse.

—¡Sí!—. Tony salió disparado de la cama, en busca de su calzado. 

Stark conducía y Stephen iba a su lado. Bebían té, (por su gerencia del doctor para calmar los nervios del castaño) mientras recorrían las alumbradas calles de la ciudad.   
En un semáforo en rojo, el conductor miró a su acompañante, (quien observaba al frente), admirando su facciones bien definidas y eso pómulos que tanto resaltaban. 

—Cásate conmigo.

Estaba seguro de ello. Por completo. Nadie que no fuera Stephen hubiese accedido a acompañarlo; y quedarse a su lado, sin importar cuál sea el problema que enfrenta (desde insomnio, hasta crisis existenciales). Remarcando que no es no sólo esta vez, sino siempre. Y Tony estaba consciente de ello. 

Así mismo, Strange no habría hecho esto por ninguna otra persona que no fuera Stark.  
El cirujano giró a verlo con determinación.

—Sí.   
Las respuesta fue casi inmediata e igual de segura.


	19. Tony tiene dudas.

Desde hace un buen rato que el Doctor Banner sentía la mirada de su amigo sobre él. Trataba de concentrarse en el libro que tenía en sus manos, pero Tony lo miraba fijamente, parecía que el hombre de hierro no parpadeaba con la finalidad de no descuidarlo ni un sólo momento.

Cansado de la situación y no poder hacer nada Bruce se retiró los lentes mientras suspiraba; después frotó su cara y parte de su cabello, para enfrentar al castaño.

—Bien... ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora?

—¿Qué?—, Antony agitó su cabeza como para despejarse, y se inclinó hacia el frente un poco más—. Nada. ¿Por qué tendría que suceder algo?

—Llevas poco más de veinte minutos observándome en silencio, como si fuera Stephen Strange, amigo; y déjame decirte que no lo soy, y que lo compadezco, tu mirada en serio es penetrante.

Iron Man rió por el comentario de su compañero.

—No es eso, Bruce. Sucede que...—Tony soltó un suspiro, antes de continuar—, ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Stark apretó los labios para después responder. —¿Podrías preguntarle a Stephen si le gusto?

El doctor primero lo tomó con cierta diversión, pero al ver que el semblante de Tony no cambiaba, su expresión cambió a incredulidad.

—Tony, ¿Es en serio?

—Sí, lo qu-

—Estás casado con él—, interrumpió. Lo último fue pronunciado tan fuerte, que casi parecía un grito.

—Sí, lo sé, pero... ¿Podrías preguntarle si le gusto?

Bruce abandonó la sala, llevándose su libro con él. Pero Anthony presentía que no iba a preguntarle al Hechicero.

Se quedó un rato más, sumido en el sillón, pensando en quien sería el indicado para preguntarle a Stephen. Tal vez... Peter, el niño arañan era lindo y funcionaría.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió un beso en su mejilla. Giró, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Stephen.  
—Sí me gustas, cariño.

Tony le sonrió, y se acercó a besarlo.


	20. Sobre Tony Stark.

Dentro del santuario de Nueva York, Stephen Strange y Wong cumplían con sus deberes diarios; todo pintaba a ser un día tranquilo, por lo que ambos hombres se permitieron conversar entre ellos de temas no oficiales.

El rumbo de la conversación siguió con Wong cuestionando a Strange sobre la aparente cercanía que mantenía con Stark.

—Y... puedo asegurarte, Wong, que la naturaleza de mi relación con Tony Stark no es del tipo romántica.

Al tiempo que Stephen terminaba su declaración, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

—¡Oh, mira, qué oportuno! Es el señor Stark—, Stephen le mostró la pantalla al otro hombre—. Dame un momento.

El doctor contestó la llamada e inmediatamente colocó el altavoz.

—Hola, Anthony—, saludó manteniendo contacto visual con Wong, quien cruzado de brazos, contemplaba el momento con diversión.

—¡Hola, bebé! Sólo quería saludarte y escuchar esa increíble voz tuya, tan profunda—, el hombre al otro la línea rió, y después continuó—. Y... sobre la noche, recuerdas nuestra cita, ¿Cierto? Bueno, también estaba pensando en que podías hacer ese truco, dónde de pronto tienes muchas manos, ya sabes...

—Tony...

—No vuelvas a mentirme en la cara. Nunca. Jamás. En la vida.

Y el hombre más pequeño, abandonó a un avergonzado e increíblemente sonrojado Hechicero Supremo.


	21. Capa de Levitación.

Para ser honestos, Tony ya ni siquiera recordaba el motivo exacto de su pelea con Stephen.

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas, durante las cuales el millonario no hablaba, ni mantenía contacto alguno con el doctor; trataba de evitarlo y pasaba por completo de él, así estuvieran en la misma habitación.

Y a pesar de no saber con certeza el motivo exacto de la discusión; lo único que Anthony tenía claro, era que no tenía que dirigirse hacia Strange. Por ningún motivo, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Así que el doctor había regresado a su antigua habitación, y Tony volvió a tener un espacio sólo para él.

Sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones, Anthony echaba, realmente, de menos al doctor; continuamente sentía la ausencia de algo importante. Incluso en ocasiones cuando había algo realmente genial, el hombre de hierro pensaba que no podía esperar a mostrárselo a Stephen, hasta que recordaba que no, que habían peleado; así que sólo suspiraba.

Una noche en particular en la que Tony no podía conciliar el sueño, creo una pequeña rutina: caminaba al rededor de su habitación, bebía un poco de agua, se recostaba y trataba de dormir, lo repetía; pero no parecía funcionar. Un instante antes de rendirse, y como última opción, dirigirse a su taller para matar el tiempo, escucho golpes en su puerta.

—FRIDAY, ¿Qué hora es?

—Son la dos de la mañana con cuarenta y dos minutos, señor.

Tony camino hasta el umbral para saber quién de sus compañeros compartía su insomnio, tal vez, podían mantenerse despiertos juntos. Al abrir la puerta, su asombro sólo aumentó; frente a él, en el aire, flotaba la Capa escarlata de Stephen Strange.

Anthony alzó una de sus cejas, y la reliquia mantenía sus solapas un poco dobladas; el castaño lo interpretó como si estuviese pidiendo permiso para entrar.

—¿Stephen está contigo?

La capa de apresuró a negar, de la manera en que podía. Tony la observó incrédulo por un momento, así que estiró su cuello y giró su cabeza para observar fuera de la habitación, comprobando que la capa se encontraba sola.

—Bien. Puedes entrar, supongo...

Tan pronto como lo termino de decir, la reliquia ya estaba adentro con él.

Y Stark consideró seriamente cuanto le afectaba la falta de sueño, porque creyó ver a la capa más alegre, mientras revoloteaba por toda su alcoba. Suspirando cerró la puerta tras él.

—Perdona, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?—. La capa dejó pasearse y se apresuró a llegar a él para envolverlo en algo que parecía un abrazo—. De acuerdo, voy a permitirlo.

La prenda aún mantenía el aroma de Stephen. Y ¡Cielos que a Tony le vino bien! Sin esperarlo bostezó. El hombre de hierro se recostó, aún con la capa sobre él, utilizándola como una manta.

Al día siguiente que Anthony despertó, notó que en parte había recuperado horas de sueño, y que mantenía aún la reliquia sobre él.

Tony y la reliquia, que originalmente pertenecía a Doctor Strange, habían pasado juntos un semana. Una vez, Anthony reía fuertemente con la capa a su lado.

—¿Stephen no te necesita?—. La capa se veía confundida. —No me quejo de tenerte conmigo, me gusta, incluso. Pero tú eres una reliquia importante...

La capa únicamente se acomodó sobre los hombros de Stark; y el día continuo con normalidad.

*

El Hechicero estaba un tanto exasperado, habían pasado días que no sabía nada de su capa.

¿Qué clase de Hechicero Supremo era él? Aquel que pierde su reliquia.

Durante el último periodo de tiempo, Stephen había pasado buscando su capa por toda la Torre. En un buen día, vio una marcha carmesí que se movía a unos metros de él.

Con el ánimo más alto y con esperanzas renovadas corrió atrás de lo que parecía ser su capa. Siguiendo su rastro, la encontró posadas sobre la espalda de Tony Stark.

Parecía como si la capa hubiese percibido a Strange, porque paró de seguir a Anthony, ocasionando que el castaño detuviera, igualmente, la marcha de forma brusca. Se apresuró a juntarse con el doctor, pero no soltó a Stark. El resultado fue ambos hombres juntos, envueltos por la Capa de Levitación.

—Anthony—, saludó Strange con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Stephen—, respondió.

Se quedaron un rato más ahí, amarrados y en silencio.

—Te extraño—, soltó el maestro de artes místicas.

—La verdad, ni siquiera recuerdo porque discutimos—, el ingenio río leve y recargó su frente en el pecho contrario; el más alto tuvo la seguridad de rodearlo con sus brazos.

—¡Oh! Eso fue porque...

Stark negó. —Sólo no, Stephen.

—Bien.

Y ambos hombres quedaron abrazados un rato más.


End file.
